Love Is...
Love Is... is a Degrassi mini. Dave, Anya, Adam, and Fiona say what they think Love is in four separate parts. This takes place in Season 10. Cast *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne Plot Dave Dave says, "Love is a game, you play you're cards right, you can get any girl you want. It's hard to be the man when every girl wants you." Dave then says that the girl that just passed by was checking him out. He then checks if something was on his face, and turns out there wasn't, and he claims he didn't think so. "They might be asking, why doesn't Turner have a girlfriend. Answer; Why would I settle down for just one, when I can play the field?" Dave then admits that love is impossible in High School. "Jenna dumped me and Alli played me, and none of the girls hang with me. Whatevz. I don't have time for girls anyway." Then Dave gets a text. "Original Bowoston marathon with Connor and Wesley? I gotta get my stylon on!" Anya Anya states that love is not being able to focus in class, which she states isn't practical because she has a test next week. However, she doesn't know how she can take notes when her head is filled with thoughts of "his sweet eyes", "cute hair", and "sexy smile". She calls herself pathetic, saying she always goes after guys she can't have, mentioning Sav Bhandari and the arranged marriage issues they had in their relationship, and now a man she barely knows. She thinks of the idea to fake sick so she could go and see him, saying to check her heart rate, but then realizing it's a bad idea because he would be able to hear how fast it was beating. She asks if having a crush on her mother's cancer doctor is such a bad things, referring to Dr. Chris, and puts her hands over her notebook that had doodles of his name all over it. Adam Adam describes love as being intense, and that he sees the girl he likes actually move in slow motion. Time stops and his heart drops to his stomach, as the girl he likes is perfect. She is a senior and is out of his league, and thinks of the disastrous results he had with Bianca. If the girl feels the same, he doesn't want to get hurt again, contemplating listening to his mother and laying low. He keeps having a dream where Fiona, the girl he is crushing on, runs up to him and into his arms, saying he is the guy of her dreams before kissing him, not caring that he is transgender. But Adam states that he always wakes up, and it was just a dream. The camera zooms out to reveal that Adam had been staring at Fiona the entire time he was speaking of her. Fiona Fiona describes love as a time in Paris when she was 14 and tried on a different kind of dress that looked beautiful on her, leaving her breathless, changing her. She has had trouble finding the right person for her, not Bobby or her brother, but describes Adam as "sweet" and "cute", saying he has a crush on her. Trivia *This marks the first mini appearances of Adam Torres. *Basically Fiona thinks love is transforming, Adam thinks love is intense, Anya thinks love is not being able to focus in class, and Dave says love is a game. *This mini was a Valentine's Day special. *Jenna, Alli, Connor, Bianca, Sav, Bobby, Declan, and Wesley were mentioned in this mini. Gallery LILogo.png ADAMT.PNG FCoyne.PNG Adamt2.PNG AnyaMP.PNG AnyaIL.PNG AnyaCC.PNG FifiC.PNG FifiEE.PNG FiFiEEEE.PNG Da.jpg Videos Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi